


To move on

by Theonetruegod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Past Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod
Summary: will lance ever move on from allure. will the young omega raise the child without her father. or has there always been another alpha waiting for lance. and on the side lines helping raise the child.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Me and Allura were going down the corridor. We just left a important meeting. She stopped walking. And pulled me into her arms. I was blushing. "Alpha". I whinned. She breathed in my scent. She let out a pur. And held me tighter. "Alpha". I whinned again. Struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Please calm, my omega" she ordered me. I did as I was told. "I wanted to ask you. If you would spend my rut with me? And bond with me". I let out a squal. "I take that as a yes". "Yes it is". She twirled me in the air. 

A week later  
Her rut came. She and me were locked in her room. She devoured me whole. She took my virginity. She knotted me repeatedly. She bite my mating gland. Bonding me to her. I was just a crying mess. She covered me in brusies and hickeys. 

Three weeks later  
I started feeling sick. My felt tired and bloated. Pidge and Huck made go see Coran. He told me that I was pregnant. Me and him were so happy. I have to tell allura. But not right now. I will tell her after the war is over. 

Two weeks later  
Allura was sacrificing herself for every body else. I rushed to her. She pulled me into her arms. I was crying. She whipped away my tears. "Dont cry my dear". She was fading away. "Have to tell you. I should've told you sooner". She just stared at me. "I'm pregnant". Tears ran down our cheeks. She pulled me into a kiss. Then she dissapeared. 

Sixteen years passed   
I own a beauty and health company. We make and sell beauty and health product for both humans and aliens. Today will be sixteenth anniversary of mates death. I picked up the photo of us off my desk. I miss her so much. I hear a knock on my door. "Mom, can I come in?" Sonia asked. 

"Yes you can dear". I told her. She opened the door and walked into my office. She looked so much like her father. "Mom, it's time to go to the celebration". I nodded to her. I got up from my seat and around my desk. I set the photo back down on the desk. And walked over to my daughter. She gave me sad look. I put my arm around my daughter's shoulder. "Let's go party". 

Half hour later  
We arrived at alluras statue. People were already here. "Lance and Sonia over here". Someone called to us. We turned to see Pidge and Remolla. We walked over to them. They pulled us into a hug. We talked about the past. Awhile waited for everybody else to arrive. Shiro and Curtis arrived next. Then Matt with Hunk and Shay. Lastly Keith with Kosmo. 

Sonia gave everybody a hug and patted Kosmo's head. Coran called out to the audience. "Everbody find your seat". So we did. "Today is the Sixteenth year the war has ended". The crowd cheered. "Also the anniversary of princess Allura death". I felt tear ran down my cheeks. Keith pulled me into his arms. He is such good friend. 

"In a few months the heir of the throne of Altean will sixteen. Allura left us not just peace but a heir before she went. This heir remains so much of allura. I am so happy that got to be by her side as she grew up. Please Sonia come up here". Sonia got up from her seat. And went to the stage. She stood by her uncle. She smiled at the audience. 

She spoke her speech. Her speech was about honoring her father's legacy. Making her sure father's dreams for the future come true. And that Allura sacrifice would not go to waste. She ended her speech. The crowd cheered. She got off the stage and came back to her seat by me. Coran return making his speech. Asking each of us, Paladins to make a speech. 

I was last. I got up there. And looked around the crowed. "Allura was my mate. She is the father of my child. And I miss her so deeply. She would have loved see how the world turnd out. She would so proud of her daughter. To honor my mate. I created a new brand named after her. Created from her favorite flower. The money made from sells will be given to less fortunate". The crowed cheered. I bowed and walked down from the stage. Keith meet me half way. And pulled me into his arms. And whispered into my ear. "Its okay, lance". 


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years ago   
Sonia POV  
Mommy was teaching me how to ride a bike without training wheels. Mommy helped me up on the bike. He held on the handles for me. He pushed the bike. As I used the peddles. He ran with me until he thought I could do it by myself. I was doing it. I got down the block by myself. Mommy was so proud of me. Uncle keith taped the whole thing.

A week later  
When uncle keith was teaching me. He stole my bike. Which is to small for him. Uncle Keith is a gaint. But he was doing it. I was giggling. Uncle keith is so funny. 

Now   
Lance POV  
Where was Sonia? She skipped her driving lessons. I been sreaching for her. I called Pidge, Hunk and Shiro. Where is that girl? 

A hour later  
Keith called me. He told me he caught Sonia hoverbike racing. That girl is in so much trouble when she get home. 

Half hour later  
Sonia arrives home. She looks grumpy. Keith is apologizing to me. Why is he the one apologizing it's not his fault. I grabbed her ear and dragged her to the living room. I started to lecture about street racing. Especially without a license. But she wasnt listening to me. "Are listening to me, young lady?" She looked up at me. "No" she mummbles. I wanted to struggle her. I repeated my lecture. This child is going be the death of me. 

Keith stopped my lecture. "Sit down, lance". I turned to him. I was about to give him an ear full. But he pointed to the chair. With his alpha voice, "sit down lance. I wont repeat myself". My body jumped and I rushed to the chair. And sat down.

Keith moved from his spot by the door. He stood in front of Sonia. He gave her same lecture. But he sounded more harsher with his alpha voice. She was shaking with anger. They started to argue. I treid to intervene. But Keith used his alpha voice on me again. Making me stay quiet and sit there and watch. Soon they stopped arguing. They both calmed down.

Keith soon told a story about how he got trouble for racing. It is never good for you. He even went as far as stealing shiro car. And wrecking it. Sonia sat there and listen. He finished his story. "Do as your told. Do you understand young lady?" Sonia nodded at her uncle. "Now you are grounded for two week. No buts from either of you". We both nodded at him. "Now Sonia, when are ungrounded. I will teach how drive a hoverbike right". She squaled and rushed to her bedroom. 

He turned to me. "Now see lance. How easy that was". He was smirking at me. I glared back at him. I got up from my seat. I was about to give him a ear full. "What is for dinner, lance?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonia pov   
Ate age seven  
My head hurts. My tummy hurts. My throat hurts. I keep coughing and sneezing. Where is mama? My vision is blurry. I want my mama. Tears ran down my cheeks. I feel abuela wipe the tears from my cheeks

"Its okay honey. Someone came to take you home". She told me. As she wiped the sweat from my forehead. 

"Is it *cough* mama?". I asked her. She shook her head no. "But he loves you as much as your mama does". She smiled at me. Uncle keith appeared behind abuela. "Time take you home, short stacks". Abuela moved out of his way. He picked me up. And carried me out of the house to his truck. 

At Lance's house  
Uncle keith carried me to my bed. He tucked me in. And read me a story. I fell asleep. 

The next two days  
Uncle keith took care of me. He fed me healthy tasty food. He gave me my medicine. He read me the princess bride. And we watched the movie. He helped me in the bath. Mama came home on the second day. He kept apologizing for not coming earlier. He thanked uncle Keith. Then he carried me to bed. And sang to me till I fell asleep.

Lance POV  
Present time  
God my body. I feel horrible. I can't keep anything down. My vision is blurry. My head and stomach hurts. God my medicine isn't working. I sent Sonia to stay with pidge and romella. 

I was sitting in front of the toilet. I been here for hours. I knew I shouldn't eaten at that restaurant. I hear knocking but I dont move. Whoever it is can just leave. Soon the knocking stops. Good, they left.

I hear the door slam open. I smell anxious alpha. My body drops. I treid to crawl into the bathtub to hide. My body wont move. The world is spinning. I can hear footsteps ranning towards me. The bath door slams opens. Everthing turns black. 

Hour later  
I wake up in my bed. In clean sheets and clothes. I dont feel sticky and nasty. I can feel a rag over my forehead. Soon a knock at my bedroom door. "Lance, it's me. Can I come in?" The voice calls to me. I realize the voice belongs to keith. 

"You can *cough* come in". I tell him. He walks in. He has a bowl of soup. He sets the bowl on my bedside table. He puts his hands on my cheek. "You are burning up lance". He spends next few days taking care of me. When I try to do anything he growls at me to stay in bed.

I soon get better thanks to Keith. He will make someone very lucky one day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonia pov  
Age ten  
I am ranning away. Mama is so stupid. She keeps trying to raise me to be like allura. I hate her. I keep running. I trip and scrap my knees and hands. It hurts really bad. I look around. No one around to help me. I sit in the woods crying. I want to go home. Everthing hurts. Where is mama? It's starting to get dark. I roll up into a ball to stay warm. I soon fall asleep. 

"Sonia wake up!" Someone is trying to wake me up. "One more minute, mama". "Wake up now, Sonia". I sit up start. And look around. I am not in my bed but in the woods. Mommy wasnt waking me up. It was uncle Shiro. Standing right by him is Uncle Keith. Everthing came back to me. I started to cry. Uncle shiro rubbed my back.

They both took me back home. Uncle keith carried me on his back.

Mama was at the door. He rushed over to us. He pulled of uncle Keith's back and into his arms. He was holding me tight. "I thought you got kidnapped. Never do that again. God I dont what I have done if got badly hurt of killed". Mama was crying. "I am so sorry, Sonia. Please no matter what dont ever leave me again". I was bawling with mama. 

Uncle keith pulled us into his arms. And was whispering sweet nothings into our ears. Later uncle shiro took us out to eat. 

Lance POV  
Present time  
I been gagged and teid up. Shit they sure gave me a good beating. I looked around. But I can't find anyway to untie myself and then a way to escape. Shit just my luck. Shit what am I going to do. 

I was kidnapped on my way to work. Hear a knock at the door. One of the kidnappers walk in. He grins at me. And licks his lips. "They weren't lieing when they said you were gorgeous". He touched my thigh. "God I want take a bite out of you. But the boss said we can't touch you". He licks my cheek. God my body is shaking. What do they want?

He let's go of thigh. He pulls out a phone and takes a picture of me. "We have to prove your still alive". Then he walks out. Shutting and locking the door.

I spend the next few days. Being beaten and verbally sexual harassed. They rarely give me food. They even went as far as cumming in my food. Luckily when they were caught doing that the boss beat him senseless. 

Soon rescue came. My old team came to my rescue. They came faster then I expected. But this is the third time this year I been kidnapped. Hunk was the one to free me and carry me out of the place. He carried me to emergency vehicle. Romella was there. She was my personal nurse. I blew a kiss to my nurse. She rolled her eyes at me. 

The vehicle tooks us to the hospital. The doctors and nurses were there ready to take care if me. I got my own personal room. 

I learned later the kidnappers wanted money and land to set me free. Idiots, like that would ever happen. If anyone in the team get kidnapped. The rest of the team goes feral. Especially when I am kidnapped. I was told that the ones who sexually harassed me. Keith and shiro took care of them. After they confessed what they did. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sonia POV   
Age nine  
Today is fathers day. My daddy is dead. Mama likes to take me to her grave. So we can put flowers on her grave. Mama also leaves different tokens too. Mama cries alot when we go visit daddy. Mama misses her alot. When we are there. He tells me stories about daddy. Then tells daddy what we been up too. 

The day before many kids make fun of me for not having a dad. It hurt alot. Why did my daddy have to die? Why did she have to be a hero? Did she not love me? That's why she choose to die. 

But another kid came to my rescue. Leave her alone they said. There daddy is a hero. Her daddy is reason everbody could live happily. Also some daddies are different for some people. It was as older girl. Later did I learn her name was Rin. She told me she had two daddies. They took her into their home because neither of them could have a kid tougher. 

I put my fathers day card on daddies grave. And the mama took me home. Uncle Keith was there. He was making dinner. He was making daddies favorite. I rush to my room clean up. And to grab something. I rush back down stairs. I pulled on Keith's pants. He looked down at me. "What short stack?" He asked me. I pulled out the card and hand it him. "Happy fathers day, uncle keith".

Lance POV  
Present time  
Me and Sonia are having picnic by Alluras grave. Sonia is going on about her classes. And what she got both her father and Keith for fathers day. When been getting Keith goft for years. He does act like a father figure for her. I know allura wouldn't care. I smile when I hear the rest of the team calling for us. The team join us. Keith sats down by Sonia. They both start talking about motorcycles. They sure do act like father and daughter. What do you think allura? You would try to fight keith for her affection and attention. I miss you allura. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sonia POV  
Age 12  
Mama is so dense. Uncle keith is so totally love with him. But mama is still obsessed with daddy. I roll my eyes. As uncle Keith followed mama around. Mama had recently broke his arm. And uncle keith has been acting as a doting alpha ever since. I worry for mama. 

I even few time treid to help them out. But mama is so stupid. That each attempt turns into a failure. But I am rooting for you uncle Keith. Cause I have everyone helping me out.

Four years later  
I still haven't given up. I am so close to locking them up in a room tougher. God mom went as far as going on dates with other men. Cause he thinks I want a new dad. Yes but no. I already picked who I want. He is standing right here trying to not to kill your date. 

Me and Keith was at cafe watching moms date. Mother is a idiot. The dude is obviously a scumbag. God mom, dad would never want you to pick somebody like that. The perfect man is right here. Giving off powerful alpha pheromones. God I surprise mom hasn't notice us. Or we haven't been kicked out. The scumbag must said something nasty because mama looks pissed. He tries to leave but the man grabs mama. Oh no he didnt. 

He forces mom on his knees and calls him a bitch. Wherever one can hear him. I get up ready beat some ass. But uncle keith is already over there particularly murdering the guys. It take several men to get him off the scumbag.

The ride home was quite and suffocating. When we get home. Mama told me to go to my room. I do but I keep my door open. I hear them arguing. Keith using his alpha voice on mom. Keith yelling about he feels. How he is treid watching mom be with those scumbags. He tells mom he is done. He can't do this anymore and he walks out.  
I am crying. I can hear mom sobbing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lance POV  
Keith has been ignoring me after he confessed. It seems I was only one that didnt know. My parents even noticed. Shiro wont help. Sonia is anger at me. She is staying with my parents. 

I went to visit Allura grave. "Alpha what am I suppose to do. My daughter and best friend hates me. I only went on those dates to make Sonia happy. But all did was hurt the two people I love". I cry into the ground. "Please alpha, tell me what to do". 

I hear footsteps. I turn around. There stood keith. He was holding flowers. "Come here cry baby". He calls to me. I rush to him. He pulls me into his arms. "You are such cry baby" he whispers into my ear. I was sobbing. "I thought you hated me". He hugs me tighter. "I could never hate you lance" He chuckles. "Came here to tell Allura that I wanted her blessing". I look up at him. What blessing?" He smiles at me.

"To court you. All these years I been following you around. But I didnt anything to prove my affections for you ". He whips away my tears. "So I will say this again. Lance, I love you with all my heart. Even when you or I die. I will always love you. So please, look my way. Because last few days I realized I can't live without you. I can't move on from you". 

My heart was beating fast. My cheeks were burning. My body was shaking in excitement. I can feel butterflys in my stomach. He was looking at me like i put up the stars. All I could do was say yes. 


End file.
